doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Ireta de Alba
) |familiares = Rosario De Alba (Tía Abuela) Manuel Moreno Torres (Tío Bisabuelo Segundo) César Moreno Martínez de Escobar (Tío Abuelo Segundo) César Rafael Moreno González de Castilla (Tío Tercero) |lugar de nacimiento = Cuautitlán, Izcalli, México |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet en Phineas y Ferb, su personaje mas conocido. Milo_murphy_lldmm.jpg|Milo Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. Thomas Thomas & Friends.png|Thomas en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20-Presente). Percy Thomas & Friends.jpg|Percy también en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20-Presente). Ryan_Thomas_%26_Friends.png| Ryan también en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20-Presente). Szene trenk 01. V180503370 .jpg|Trenk en Trenk, el pequeño caballero. Austin (5).png|Austin en Backyardigans (Temp. 3). HP8SeverusSnapeNiño.png|Severus Snape (Niño) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Cheng-1.jpg|Cheng en Karate Kid (2010). , Daniel Magder y Luke Benward ]] , Cheng, Chase, Naville,Tony Macaroni, Cyril y Baljeet]] , Kjell, Luke Benward,Maulik Pancholy y Baljeet 2D]] ,]] y Baljeet 2D]] Héctor Cuevas Ireta Es un "Artista Mexicano", Actor/Cantante en la Industria del "Doblaje de voz " e Imagen (T.V.), "de México para el mundo"; destacado "Conductor de Televisión" a sus 20 años de edad; Locutor de radios, y comerciales de t.v., desde los 4 años de edad, dedicado al "medio"/Toda su vida en el "Ambiente Artístico"; Es ademas un preparado "COMUNICOLOGO" certificado, de profesión graduado en "Ciencias de la Comunicación";con una carrera de oficio! que le antecede de mas de una década ininterrumpida, como "Actor de Voz" en la especialidad de dar vida al "Español Latino" con sus actuaciones y canto. (También ha hecho Teatro, Cine). Conocido y destacado por su "trabajo Actoral" en la Industria del "Doblaje Mexicano", por realizar actualmente "proyectos" para personajes de niños de 6 a 26 años de edad (su "rango de voz"); por lo que el Actor! tiene llamado todos los dias, y conserva "Fijos" de hace mas de 7 años. Siendo un Actor nato, Locutor lírico. Ha estudiado y acreditado también Diplomados en "Teatro Infantil/Teatro Musical" (3 años). Y es acreditado en los medios como: Héctor Cuevas ''', '''Hector Cuevas Ireta,Héctor Ireta De Alba,Héctor Ireta,Héctor Cuevas Ireta de Alba'. '. Es la voz recurrente de los actores: 'William Brent ', 'Maulik Pancholy, Jonas Hoff Oftebro, Thomas Engeset, Ty Panitz, Quirin Oettl, Brian Kary, Kyle Bode, Aedin Mincks, Harrison Boxley, Cory Gruter-Andrew,Darien Provost, Nicollas Paixão, Cadu Paschoal,Grae Fernandez,João Vítor Silva y Cadu Libonati. Doblaje Películas Quirin Oettl *Los Famosos Cinco 3 - Julian (2014) *Los Famosos Cinco y el misterio de la Joya Escondida – Julian (2013) *Los Famosos Cinco – Julian (2012) Ty Panitz ''' *Treasure Buddies – Mudbud (voz) (2012) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Mudbud (Voz) (2011) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Diálogos) (2009) '''Darien Provost *Rufus 2 - Devon (2017). *Rufus: Un amigo inseparable - Devon (2016). Kyle Bode *Super Bebés 5: El Bebe Espacial - Skip (Voz) (2015) *Super Bebés 4: El Tesoro de Egipto - Skip (Voz) (2014) Jonas Hoff Oftebro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro – Kjell (2009) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro – Kjell (2004) Thomas Engeset *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior Rockea – Kjell (2004) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino – Kjell (2003) Otros *La indignación - Marty Ziegler (Noah Robbins) (2016/Doblaje Mexicano) *Gibby - Tommy (Peyton Meyer) (2016) *Golden Shoes - Julian (Aedin Mincks) (2015) *Francisco, el padre Jorge - Niño Enfermo 2 y Hombre en la Calle (2015). *El Camino a mi Destino - Mike (Alex Ozerov) (2015) *Pinocho (2015) - Lucignolo (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *Carrusel: La Película - Adriano Ramos (Konstantino Atan) (2015) *Actividad Criminal - William Harrison (Aric Floyd) (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *zapatos de oro - Julian (Aedin Mincks) (2015) *La Maldición de Downers Grove - Dave (Martin Spanjers) (2015) *Niños del Oprimo - Raymond (Cade Sutton) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Brice (Price T.Morgan) (2015) *Maestro del Año - Keon (Mark Daugherty) (2014) *Amor en el ocaso - Profesor de Baile, Niño en Fiesta y Narrador en Documental (2013) *Zip y Zap y el club de la canica - Zip (2013/Trailer) *La Casa de Versace - Daniel Versace (Niño) (Daniel DiVenere),Daniel Versace (Trevor Momesso), Alegro, Antonio Niño (Callum Holland) (2013) *Horrible Niza - Hombre / Voces Adicionales (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (niño) (Luke Vanek) (2013) *Mike se Despide - Vincent (Faas Wijn) (2012) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Nickleby (Tommy Nelson) (2012) *Tom y Hacke - Hansi Haslinger (Simon Meindl) (2012) *La Naturaleza Llama - Tibbits (Francisco Burgos) (2012) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Janeau Trudel (Antoine-Olivier Pilon) (2012) *Thunderstruck – Brian (Taylor Gray) (2012) *La Leyenda del Coco (2012) - Jacob (Gabriel Steele) (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Voces adicionales (2012) *La dama de hierro - Mark Niño (Alexander Beardsley) (2011/Version Videomax) *Best Player - Joe (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Severus Snape (Niño) (Benedict Clarke) (2011) *La fuente del amor - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Pequeños detectives - Jake (Oscar Hoggan) (Segunda Version/acreditado como Héctor Cuevas) (2010) *Prefiero el paraíso - Aurelio (joven) (Francesco Grifoni) (2010) *Mi primer amor – Garret (Israel Broussard) (2010) *Karate Kid (2010) – Cheng (Zhenwei Wang) (2010) *El regreso de la nana mágica - Cyril Gray (Eros Vlahos) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía – Carl (Quinn Mason) (2010/Versión Cine) *El León Blanco - Niño Gorra (2010) *Robin Hood (2010) - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Robin Hood contra el dragón - Robert/Robin Hood Joven (Rowen Kahn) y Niño de la Aldea 1 (2009) *El pequeño Nicolás - Voces Adicionales (2009) *Casi embarazada - Greg (Kevin Covais) (2009/Cuarta Versión) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Canciones) (Jonathan Morgan Heit) (2009) *Old Dogs - Zanch (Conner Rayburn) (2009/Trailer) *El juego perfecto - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Original Mexicano)/ Norberto (Ryan Ochoa) (Redoblaje) (2009) *Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Leon (Sami Herzog) (2009/Version Corazon Films/Columbia TriStar) *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure - Noah (Carlos McCullers II) (2009) *Brüno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje (2009) *The Other Boleyn Girl - Jorge Bolena (Niño) (Finton Reilly) y Henry Carey (Niño) (Joseph Moore) (2008/Segunda Versión) *La tribu arcoiris – Ryan (Noah Munck) (2008) *El Perro Policía - Robby North (William Brent) (2008) *Be Kind Rewind - Voces Adicionales (2008) *Tinker Bell – Niño 2 (Video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste?) (2008) *El Mejor Amigo de una Chica - Gary (Noah Bernett) (2008) *Trágica obsesión - Danny (Elliot Larson) (2008) *Un Verano en Blanco - Pete (Victor Desjardins) (2008) *Mozart en China - Danny (Kaspar Simonischek) (2008) *La Casa de Poker - Black Tony (De'Shawn Washington) (2008) *An American Affair - Jimmy (Jimmy Bellinger) (2008) *El tesoro de labou – Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) (2008) *10 000 A.C. – Niños (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) – Niño en el Auto (2008) *Meteoro, la película - Niño robusto con gorra (2008) *Travesura de Perro – Owen (Luke Benward) (2008/Redoblaje) *Front of the Class - Brad Cohen (Joven) (Dominic Scott Kay) (2008/Redoblaje) *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso (2008) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales (2007) *Awake - Voces adicionales (2007) *El secreto de la calabaza mágica – Sean (2007) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata – Kjell (Robert Opsahl) (2007) *Heridas del pasado - Timmy Winters (Dakota Goyo) (2007) *Charlie Bartlett – Scott (Michael D’Ascenzo) (2007/2ª version) *El Guerrero de Zarahemla – Brock (2007) (Brian Kary) *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head (Zachary Allen) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Gary Fulcher (Elliot Lawless) (2007/Redoblaje) *El brazalete mágico - Bart Billows (Shane Ryan Savage) (2007) *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (Niño) (Liam James) (2007) *Fragmentos del destino - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Veritas el príncipe de la verdad - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Adiós Bafana -Bafana (niño) (2007) *La reina - Principe William (Jake Taylor Shantos)/ Euan Blair (Harry Alexander Coath) (2006/Version T.V.) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy Gornicke (Alex Ferris) (2006/Doblaje Región 4/Cine) *Chiquito pero peligroso – Nicholas (Reece Leslie Knight) (2006) *300 - Niño que muere en los brazos del Rey (2006) *18 Dedos de la Muerte - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Sr. Arréglalo- Voces Adicionales (2006) *Akeelah y las letras - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Helen, the baby fox - Taichi Ogawara (Arashi Fukasawa) (2006) *Hinokio - Voces Adicionales (2005) *La Ganadora del Premio del Desafío Ohio - Bruce Ryan de 16 Años (Trevor Morgan) (2005) *Eve y El Caballero de Fuego - Edward (Franco Maravilla) (2005) *El ojo 3: Infinito - Niño fantasma (2005) *Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago - Mac Cambell (Daniel Magder) (2005/Redoblaje) *El hombre en el espejo - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr (2004) *Napola: Doctrina Nazi - Peter Fisher (Marian Schole) / Hans Weimer (Max Dombrovka) / Contrincante 2 (Lenz von Johnston) / Martín / Niño 2 / Napola 1 / Soldado Rubio / Voces Adicionales (2004) *El sabor de la vida - Fanis (8 Años) (Markos Osse) (2003). *Jóvenes pilotos - Benny Bins (2003). *Buddy 4: El bateador de oro - Voces Adicionales (2002). *Ciudad de fantasmas - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Jóvenes salvajes – Scooch (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *Animal – Niño (2001) *Un día en la Vida - Jeremy (Shawn Pyfrom) (2000) *Goosed - Cliff Niño (Brett Robbins) (1999) *Mamá Invisible 2 - Bobby (Drew Calvert) (1999) *Equipo Familiar - Nicki Popov (Eamon Goldstein) (1998) *Mom, Can I Keep Her? - Timmy Blair (Justin Berfield) (1998) *El Niño que Salvó la Navidad – Jeremy (Andre Bourque) (1998) *Camino a Avonlea es Navidad - Daniel King (Ryan Cooley) (1998) *Oscar Wilde - Cyril (1997/Redoblaje) *Hasta los confines del Tiempo - James Niño (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1996) *Mamá Invisible - Skeeter (Phillip Van Dyke) (1996) *Camino a Avonlea - Felix King (Zachary Bennett) (1990) *El Chico de los Guantes - Douby (Harry Van Dyke) (1988) * Otro País: Historia de un trahison - Wharton (Adrian Ross Magenty) (1984) *El Hombre sin Rostro - Rob (¿?) *Dragón Marino, El Policía - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Crusoe - Crusoe Niño/Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El Guerrero Didy y Lilly la Ninja - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La carrera - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Marte - Bruno (¿?) *Ángeles caídos - Bruno (¿?) *Mi cara Befana - Paulino (¿?) *Tesseract - Anan (¿?) *Lake City - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Camino al paraíso - Tyler (¿?) *La Ambisiosa chica del Kung Fu (¿?) *In the name of the King - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La Joya del Desierto - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El jardín secreto 3 - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Finnegan - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Two Bito - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *I Am a Reed F - Voces Adicionales (¿?) Series de televisión William Brent *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Chase Davenport (2016). *Mega Med - Chase Davenport (2015). *Esta es mi Vida – El mismo (2014). *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! - El mismo (2014). *¿Cuánto me conoces? - El mismo (2014). *Caíste, Fuiste Crasheado – El mismo (2013). *¡Desafío Sillón! – El mismo (2013). *Programa de talentos – Neville (2012). *IDs de Estás viendo Disney XD - El mismo (2012). *Lab Rats - Chase Davenport / Spike (2012-2016). Harrison Boxley *Mega Med - Gulliver (2015). *Los guerreros wasabi - Sidney / Rey Oscuro (2011-2014). Cory Gruter-Andrew *Los 100 - Aden (2016) *Leyendas del mañana - Per Degaton (Niño) (2016) Otros *Powerless (2017). **Voces Adicionales/Ambientes. *Doubt - Billy (Joven) (Daniel Sovich) (2017-). *Heidi, Bienvenida a casa - Pedro (Frank F.) (2017). *El joven Papa (2016-) **Ángelo Sanchez (Marcos Franz) **Girolamo *Incorporated **Theo (Joven) (Lucius Hoyos) (2016). **Sam (Temporada 1, Ep. 9) *Billones - Taylor (Asia Kate Dillon) (2016-). *Son of Zorn - Warren (Noah Munck) (2016-). *¡Caíste! (2016-) **Phoenix (Temporada 1, Ep. 14) *Leyendas del mañana - Jonas (Kiefer O'Reilly) (2016-) *Lady Dinamite - Jalen (Carlos Luna), voces adicionales (2016-) *American Gothic (2016) **Jack Hawthorne (Gabriel Bateman) **Jack Hawthorne (Pequeño) *11.22.63 (2016) **Cody (Alex Wall)/Niño Cafe/Niño Camioneta (Temporada 1, Ep. 1) *Lucifer (2015-) **Kevin (Kelly Blatz) (Temporada 1, Ep. 4) (2016). **Timmy (Temporada 2, Ep. 16) (2016). *El último hombre sobre la Tierra (2015-) **Phil Tandy Miller (Niño) (Jacob Tremblay) (Temporada 2, Ep. 24) (2016) *WITS Academy - Ethan (Timothy Colombos) (2015) *NCIS: Nueva Orleans (2014-) **Bill Cole (Christian Gallegos) (Temporada 3, Ep. 63) (2017). *Los amantes (2014-) **Ollie Gunther (Peyton Lusk) (Temporada 3, Ep. 31) (2017). *Madam Secretary (2014-2016) **Spencer (Cole Vallis) (Temporada 2, Ep. 31) (2015) *Henry Danger (2014-) **Sidney Birnbaum (Joe Kaprielian) (2ª voz) **Travis (Tyler Jensen) (Temporada 1, Ep. 12) **Derek Richards (Gus Kamp) (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Marty McFly (Madison Durbin) (Temporada 2, Ep. 40) *Hank Zipzer - Frankie (Jayden Jean Paul-Denis) (2014-) *Are You The One? - Cameron (2014-) *Every Witch Way - Mac Davis (Mavrick Moreno) (2014-2015). *Rachael vs Guy: cocina infantil - Hunter (2013-) *The Thundermans (2013-) **Lionel (Major Curda) (2ª voz) **Gideon (Kenny Ridwan) (2ª voz) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada – Duncan (Felix Avitia) (2013-2015) *The Millers (2013-2015) **Nathan Miller (Joven) (Garrett Ryan) **Nathan Miller (9 años) (Willem Miller) *Hostages – Kevin (2013-2014) *Nashville - Flynn Burnett (Ben Taylor) (2012-). *Chicago en llamas - Hijo de Hermann (2012-) *Galis - Hugo (Neve Tzur) (2012-2016) *El bar de los Sullivan - Howie (Aedin Mincks) (2012-2014) *Nueva York 22 - Voces Diversas (2012) *Dos chicas quebradas (2011-) **Justin (Jacob Guenther) (Temporada 5, Ep. 106) (2016) *Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Jared S. Gilmore) (Versión Sony) (2011-) *Falling Skies - Matt Mason (Maxim Knight) (2011-2015) *En el corazón del sur - Connor Snelling (Grant Goodman) (2011-2015) *Pulseras rojas (2011-2013) **Bruno (Ferran Rull) (2011) **Oscar (Boris Cucalón) (Temporada 1, Ep. 5) (2011) *Limbo (serie de TV) - Robin (Robin Koch) (2011-2014) *Los Borgia – Angelo (2011-2013) *El Slap - Rocco (Raffaele Costabile) (2011) *Códigos de familia (2010-) **Jack Reagan (Tony Terraciano) (2ª voz) **Devon (Christopher Martinez) (Temporada 3, Ep. 59) **Kyle (Rtks) (Liam Campora) (Temporada 3, Ep. 62) *4 esposas, un marido - Garrison (2010-) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces Diversas (2010-) *Una familia modelo (2009-) **Ken Fickner (Larell VanBuren)(Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Niño Sabio (Samuel Gilbert) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *NCIS: Los Ángeles (2009-) **Shawn Calder (Nathan Gamble) (Temporada 3, Ep. 50) (2011) **Estudiante (Aviad Bernstein) (Temporada 5, Ep. 102) (2013) *Shreducation - Anthony (2009-2010) *El mentalista - Voces Diversas (2008-2015) *Ciencia al limite - Voces Diversas (2008-2013) *Las aventuras de Merlín – Joven Fantasma (2008-2012) *Diario de una Doctora - David (Lukas Schust) (2008-2011) *El Club del Globo Verde - Jay (2008-2009) *Mad Men – Dick (2007-2015) *ICarly (2007-2012) **William A. Johnson (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) **JD Fallon (Tyler Foden) (Temporada 1, Ep. 19) **Will (Temporada 1, Ep. 20) **Ozlottis Dorfman (Dalton O'Dell) (Temporada 1, Ep. 22) **Niño en los Creditos (Temporada 3, Ep. 58) **Niall Horan (Temporada 6, Ep. 96) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) **Muchacho de Azul (Michael Stancliff) (Temporada 1, Ep. 21) **Karl (Tim Dougherty) (Temporada 2, Ep. 44) *Cinco hermanos – Cooper (Maxwell Perry Cotton) (1ª voz) (2006-2011) *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine (2006-2010) **Jack (Kurt Doss) (Temporada 1, Ep. 8) (2006) *Los súper números - Agente 42/Agente 72 (2006-2009) *Mentes criminales **Adam Morrissey (Reid Miller) (Temporada 11, Ep. 253) (2016). **Niño 2 **P.K. *Grey's Anatomy (2005-) **Dylan (AJ Achinger) (Temporada 11, Ep. 229) (2015) **Danny (Alex Walsh) (Temporada 11, Ep. 237) (2015) *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005-2014) **Andy (Davis Cleveland) (Temporada 4, Ep. 74) **Grant (Zachary Gordon) (Temporada 4, Ep. 79) **Billy (Jacob Hopkins) (Temporada 5, Ep. 111) *Esposas desesperadas - Nicky (Brian Kary) (2004-2012) *Hermanos rebeldes - Chuck Scolnik (Michael May) (2ª voz) (2003-2012) *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Parker Ryan (Daniel Polo) (2003-) *El mundo según Jim - Kyle (Conner Rayburn) (2001-2009) *Bermuda Triangle - Voces Diversas *Tele - Steven /Niño Guitarrista *Inde - Voces Diversas *FDP - Voces Diversas Películas animadas *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Baljeet Tjinder / Baljeet 2D (Maulik Pancholy) (2011). *El aprendiz de Santa Claus – Nicolás Barnsworth (Nathan Simony) (2010). *Lluvia de hamburguesas - Bill / Voces adicionales (2009). *Batalla por Terra - Joven Terraneo / Ambientes (2007). *Otra vez es Navidad – Audaz (Redoblaje) (2007). *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) Series animadas Maulik Pancholy *Phineas y Ferb: Último día de verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Adolescentes - Baljeet Tjinder (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Crónicas de la resistencia: El regreso a la 2da dimensión - Baljeet 2D (2015) *Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars - Stormtrooper Baljeet (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Salvan el verano - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: El Ultimátum de Klimpaloon - Baljeet Tjinder (2014) *Phineas y Ferb: Aterradora Trilogía del Horror del Área Limítrofe - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Perry Primitivo - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: Desviación - Baljeet Tjinder (2013) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Feliz año nuevo! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: ¿Dónde esta Perry? - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: La misión de Meap en Seattle - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: y el templo de "Kestanacien" - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, ¡Excaliferb! - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, La dinastía Doof - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Phineas y Ferb: El invento de ayer, Área prehistórica - Baljeet Tjinder (2012) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La Navidad familiar de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La maldición de Candace - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: ¡Viva Halloween! - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Mi fiel fútbol - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Retrospectiva - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: La montaña rusa, el musical - Baljeet Tjinder (2011) *Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Convención de nerds - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Halcón - Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: El mago de Ocio -Baljeet Tjinder (2010) *Phineas y Ferb: Las vacaciones de navidad de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (Dialogos) (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El viaje cuántico de Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Las crónicas de Meap - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: El monstruo del Lago Nariz - Baljeet Tjinder (2009) *Phineas y Ferb: Al fin - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb: Un buen Susto te ayudaría - Baljeet Tjinder (2008) *Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder (2007-2015) Otros *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Gordon (Jeff Gordon) (2017). *La ley de Milo Murphy - Milo Murphy ("Weird Al" Yankovic) (2016-presente) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (John Hasler) y Percy (Nigel Pilkington) (Apartir del Ultimo Epi. Temporada 19) *The Adventures Of Thomas - Thomas *La guardia del león (2016-) **Rinoceronte Joven. **Kwat (Temporada 1, Ep. 11). **Liebre (Temporada 1, Ep. 12). **Cerdo Hormiguero (Temporada ¿?, Ep. 24). *Los 7E (2014-) **Gingersnaps (Cheri Oteri) **Winkin *F is for Family - Bill Murphy (Haley Reinhart) (2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Teddy (2014-) *Bondi Band - Tony Macaroni (Diálogos) (2011-2012) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Trenk (Can Schneider) (2011-2012) *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011) *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Zac (Ep. El garabato de Deedee) (2010-) *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009) *Backyardigans – Austin (3ra. Temporada) (Jonah Bobo) (2008) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (Struar Erlenborn) (2007) *Disney Channel Games - Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) (2006) *Escuela de vampiros – Klot (2006-2008) *Cedric - Christian (2ª voz) (2001) *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty (2001-2008). *Cuentos - Marquito / Felix (¿?) Anime *Pokémon XY (2013-2016) **Henny (Akeno Watanabe) (Temporada 19, Ep. 107) *Robotics;Notes (2012-2014) ** Yoshiro (Mika Kikuchi) (Ep. 12). *Súper Once - Fudo Akio (1ª voz) (Yūki Kaji)(2009-2011) *Bleach - Doni (2004-2012) *Naruto (2002-2007) **Voz Niño en contra de Gaara (Temporada 2, Ep. 80) (2004) **Niño en la Feria (Temporada 2, Ep. 86) (2004) **Niño Jugando con Choji (Temporada 3, Ep. 114) (2004) **Niño del Equipo de Rock Lee (Temporada 4, Ep. 158) (2005) **Niño en contra de Isarabi (Temporada 4, Ep. 170) (2006) Películas de Anime *Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial – Taka (Mayuki Makiguchi) (2008) *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales (2009) Telenovelas brasileñas Nicollas Paixão *Las Brasileñas – Niño (2012). *Encantadoras - Patrick (2012). Cadu Paschoal *Totalmente Diva - Rayado (2015-2016). *India, una historia de amor - Hari (2009). João Vítor Silva *Sombras del ayer - Hércules (1ª fase) (2016). *Verdades Secretas - Bruno Lovatelli (2015). Cadu Libonati *A través del tiempo - Mateo (2015-2016). *Aguanta corazón - Murilo Duarte (2016). Otros *Sol Nascente - Vittorio (Joven) (Pedro Novaes) (2016). *La sombra de Helena - Felipe Fernandes (1ª fase) (Vinícius Mazzola) (2014). *Preciosa Perla – Caetano (Max Lima) (2013-2014). *Laberintos del Corazón - Bento (niño) (Luan Pickler) / Pedrito (Miguel Arraes) (2ª voz/ Apartir del capitulo 45) (2013). *Flor del Caribe – Samuca (Vitor Figueiredo) (2013). *Avenida Brasil – Jeronimo (João Pedro Carvalho) (2012). *La vida sigue – Francisco (Victor Navega Motta) (2011-2012). *Passione – Grillito (André Frambach) (2010). *Vivir la vida - Celso Toledo (Celsinho) (Léo Branchi) (2009-2010). *Siete pecados - Laerte Florentino (Tiago Salomone) (2007-2008). *Dance Dance Dance – Robiño (Bruno Camargo) (1ª voz) (2007-2008). *El profeta – Juca (Thomas Veloso) / Ramiro / Edson (2006 - 2007). *América - Voces Adicionales (2005). Telenovelas Turcas *La Vida Amarga - Mehmet Yilmaz (Burak Çevik) *Kaçak - Baris *Misericordia - Ibo Telenovelas Filipinas Grae Fernandez *Puentes de amor - Carlos Antonio / Manuel "JR" Nakpil, Jr (Adolescente) *La promesa - Jonathan "Egoy" Mobido Otros *Puentes de amor **Butchock (Capitulo 1) Telenovelas Indias *Balika Vadhu **Jagdish (2ª Voz/ Apartir del capitulo 228). **Niño CJ (1ª Voz/ Hasta capitulo 200). Dramas Coreanos *Oh My Venus - Kim Ji Woong (Henry Lau) (2015-2016). *Las Horas de mi Vida - Mamoru Mizushima (Shunsuke Kazama) (2014). *Can Love Become Money - In Tak (Niño) (Park Ji-Woo) (2012). *Big - niño 4 (2012). *El hombre de la princesa - Niño Monje 1 (2011). *Hwansangui keopeul - Junseok (2006) Animatics/Doblaje interno *Imaginext Ed Ventura - Ed Ventura *Bimbo - Niño telenovela/Niño berrinche/Niño observatorio *Barcel Dragonets - Niños pelea de cartas/Niños jugando Shows *Dora la exploradora, en vivo - Go, Diego, Go (voz) *Phineas y Ferb: El Mejor Show En Vivo - Baljeet Tjinder (Voz) Intérprete "Series Animadas" Maulik Pancholy *Phineas y Ferb **Sueños Hechos Puré - Baljeet Tjinder **Yo Quiero mi Graduación (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Con Los Planos (Maqueta) - Baljeet Tjinder **Latín Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder **Amienemigos - Baljeet Tjinder **El Buen Rey Wenceslao - Baljeet Tjinder **Perryz Navidad a Todos - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Hueco en mi Corazón - Baljeet Tjinder **Cachivache en Casa - Baljeet Tjinder **Nudo Desanudable - Baljeet Tjinder **Hay una Probabilidad - Baljeet Tjinder **Buford, No es tu Día Hoy - Baljeet Tjinder **Chupacabras - Baljeet Tjinder **A Solas con El - Baljeet Tjinder **Todo el Mundo Siente el Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **En el Imperio - Baljeet Tjinder **Un Día de Verano - Baljeet Tjinder **La Oportunidad de Estar Juntos / Gracias Por Prestar su Atención - Baljeet Tjinder} "Weird Al" Yankovic *La ley de Milo Murphy **Apoyando al Rival - Milo Murphy. **Habilidad Ope-rativa - Milo Murphy. **Vacaciones familiares con los Murphy - Milo Murphy. **Tú Siguele/Aprende a Soltar - Milo Murphy. Otros *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011). *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009). *Finley, el camioncito de bomberos - Scooty (2001-2008). Dirección de Doblaje *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock (Sólo sus diálogos como Zack). *Dos chicas quebradas (Sólo sus diálogos como Justin). *Chicago en llamas (Sólo sus diálogos como Hijo de Hermann). *Henry Danger (Sólo sus diálogos como Sidney Birnbaum/Ep.43). *The Thundermans (Sólo sus diálogos como Gideon/Ep. 61). *Maestro del Año - (Sólo sus diálogos como Keon). *Horrible Niza - (Sólo sus diálogos como Hombre / Voces Adicionales). Juguetes *Backyardigans – Austin (voz) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (voz) *Thomas y sus amigos - Thomas (Voz/Dialogos) (2016) Radio *Coca Cola - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) *Fanta - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) Teatro *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy *El Rey León – Timon Enlaces Externos *http://iretadealba.deviantart.com/ *http://www.facebook.com/hector.iretadealba.58 *http://www.facebook.com/pages/H%C3%A9ctor-Cuevas-Ireta-H%C3%A9ctor-Ireta-De-Alba/319882254703952 *http://twitter.com/H_iretadealba *http://www.youtube.com/user/HECTOR140296 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de TV